Heady Potions
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 9th – Cloud/Tifa – Aphrodisiac – 'Damn, but he knew better than to take anything Yuffie offered so eagerly.'


Title: Heady Potions

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: 'Damn, but he knew better than to take anything Yuffie offered so eagerly."

A/N: Prompt for February 9th – Cloud/Tifa – Aphrodisiac – 'Damn, but he knew better than to take anything Yuffie offered so eagerly.'

Timeline: Final Fantasy VII

Word Count: 1,349

Betaed: No

~~~~Heady Potions~~~~

Tifa eyed Cloud with a suspicious look. He was acting weird and she was beginning to worry about him. He was acting…loopy, if she could even use that to describe stoic man. He was currently near her right now, looking at her weirdly. Tifa shot him a weird look, trying to see if she could spot the reason why he was acting weird. They hadn't been in any battles lately so he's not been afflicted with a status that needed curing.

The other members of their teams didn't really seem to notice anything strange about Cloud, although Aerith seemed to be a bit miffed that Cloud was hanging closely to the brunette fighter. Tifa noticed that Yuffie seemed to be watching Cloud with an interested close eye. Tifa narrowed her eye at the ninja, who blanched when she noticed that she was watched by Tifa and disappeared out of the martial artist's sight.

Tifa's eyes narrowed before she looked at Cloud even closely before she decided to test something out. Maybe through that she could find out why he was acting so weird.

"Cloud," she smiled at him and got a dopey smile in return.

"Tifa," he greeted almost jubilantly. Tifa resisted the urge to frown. Something was really wrong with Cloud. He's never been this cheerful, mostly because he was forced to grow up quickly due to their village treating him like an outcast.

While Tifa was deep in her thoughts, Cloud took the opportunity to move in closer; burying his nose into the side of her neck, startling Tifa to the point she nearly jumped out of her skin and scooted away from Cloud, staring at him wide-eyes. "You smell really nice." Tifa gave him a strained smile as her fear deepened.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Really, really, really good," he gave her a drugged smile. "You are very pretty." Tifa blushed. Even though Cloud liked to pay her little compliments, she was still shy around the man, not completely sure of his feelings toward her. "I wanna give you a kiss." He leaned forward. "I wanna taste you, touch your hair, and see if your skin feels soft as it looks."

"Cloud…" Tifa started only for her eyes to widen as Cloud's lips were pressed against hers, his hands sliding through her hair. Tifa just stared at him wide-eyed wondering where on earth this courage had come from.

"What are you doing?" Barret roared once he saw Spikey kissing Tifa, hurrying over to them and yanking Cloud away by his collar. Tifa was stunned by the change while Cloud looked around disoriented.

"Was…was Cloud kissing Tifa?" Aerith asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Looks like it," Yuffie quipped, appearing out of nowhere, looking gleeful and Tifa's eyes narrowed as she stood up, rounding on the younger girl.

"What did you give him?" Tifa demanded. Yuffie looked at her like a rabbit in the headlights.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie tried to bluff out but Tifa wasn't having it.

"You have been watching Cloud carefully for a while and you seem all too glad that he had kissed me. What did you give him?" Tifa pointed out. Cid snorted.

"Surely Cloud is smarter than to take something from the brat," Cid pointed out getting a shout of insult from said brat.

"Not if she hid it something else. I remember seeing him drink tea before he started acting weird," Tifa remembered, glaring at Yuffie, who paled as everyone turned to face her and she sighed.

"There was this merchant, he offered me a really good deal on this potion," Yuffie started and got harder glares. "A love potion." Delight lit up Aerith's face before she carefully hid it.

"So…he's only acting that way to Tifa because of a love potion?" Aerith asked her tone hopeful though it was clear that she tried to hide it. Tifa quickly hid the sting of Aerith's question. Cloud frowned at Aerith's question; he didn't think he felt that way to Tifa because of a love potion. He loved her, didn't he? He always had fantasies about her, had a crushed on her when they were in their hometown and it only deepened as they met up with each other.

"Actually…" Yuffie scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoes, fiddling. She obviously didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, though it was a bit late for that.

"Spit it out," Barret barked, causing Yuffie to jump before she sighed.

"It makes the drinker act on their feelings," she hurried out, noticing the crestfallen look on Aerith's face. "If they have any romantic feelings for someone, they act on it."

"That's why Cloud's been sniffing me like a dog?" Tifa asked, pushing Cloud's face away from her neck. He had decided that the conversation was boring and that Tifa's scent was more interesting. Yuffie nodded while Nanaki growled at the insult over the dog part. "Sorry Nanaki but even you have to admit it." Nanaki reluctantly agreed, admitting that Cloud was acting weird.

"Yeah, all his senses are heightened so right now, all he thinks about and sees is you," Yuffie explained the effects of the potion.

"Why on earth would you give him something like that, especially with us chasing after Sephiroth?" Cid demanded. Yuffie shrugged.

"I was just doing a test," she mumbled and got glares in return, apparently they knew what test she had wanted to try out.

"How long is it supposed to last?" Tifa asked.

"About two hours…but that's on a normal person. As Cloud…" she trailed off and Tifa sighed, smacking Cloud's hand away from her arse as he decided to see how it felt.

"Yeah, I get the gist," she muttered before she looked at Barret. "We should stay here for the night to see if it wears off sometimes then. It'll be better for us if Cloud doesn't go into any battles." Barret nodded his agreement.

"Alright, we'll set up here," Barret told everyone and they nodded, moving about to set up for the night. Tifa glared at Yuffie.

"You just keep your distance," she warned the ninja, who nodded and disappeared over to the other side. Tifa turned to Cloud, who was now looking at her bust and she raised an eyebrow at him. Cloud nodded and blushed.

"Sorry…they're just…there," he gestured helplessly. She rolled her eyes before spotting that Aerith was still near them, watching Cloud with an unreadable expression before she spotted Tifa looking at her. She spun on her heels and stalked off, leaving Tifa confused and Cloud tried to keep his eyes off Tifa's impressive chest and failing.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the stack of firewood before using Fira materia on them, striking up a fire. She settled down with Cloud on the log. Cloud's hands landed on her thighs, his fingers stroking the skin and she felt tingles running up her, sending her blood on fire. "Cloud…" she breathed out.

"Your skin is really soft," he told her, lifting his eyes to meet her closed ones. Her lips were parted. Cloud's attention was suddenly on her lips, wanting to taste them again. He only got a brief taste before he was rudely yanked away from her. Tifa's eyes opened and met his before she stood up, pulling Cloud with her and they both hurried over to her tent, ignoring everyone.

The sunlight crept in through the gap of the tent. It had gotten hot during the night that Tifa opened it to let the cool air in. Now Cloud was regretting it as the sunlight was on his face, dragging him back to reality from his nice dream. It had been a while since he felt rested…but had a strange headache.

Cloud groaned as he woke up, rubbing his forehead before he looked over to his side to see Tifa was sleeping peacefully. All his memories from last came back and he groaned. He was going to kill Yuffie for drugging him…then maybe sends her a thank you materia.

The End


End file.
